Comment former un couple (en dix leçons)
by Setsu Nomiya
Summary: Sophie et Wales sont faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était évident. Cependant, aucun n'ose faire le premier pas. Du coup, voici ce que donne les tentatives d'aide de cinq de leurs amis...
1. prologue

**Ohayo minna-san! Daijobu? Je vous présente le prologue d'une fic sur Beyblade qui se passe après Metal Fury (il n'y a pas de spoil, il y a juste une petite mention dans la première ligne ;) ). J'espère sincèrement que l'idée vous plaira ^^ je poste aussi le premier chapitre afin que vous puissiez découvrir un peu plus l'idée de cette histoire. Il y a un OC dont la présentation sera à la fin du prologue qui appartient à ma Sempai :3 les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture 3 3 3**

* * *

 _Comment former un couple ?_

Quelques temps après le championnat mondial de beyblade et le sauvetage du monde avec l'aide des bleydeurs légendaires, certaines personnes avaient décidé de se revoir pour s'amuser ensemble et surtout, jouer au beyblade. Ce fut le cas de la Gan Gan Galaxy, la Wang hu Zhong, la Lovuska, Benkei, Toby, Zeo, King et Lia qui furent invités par l'équipe Excalibur pour prendre des vacances bien méritées. Lorsque tous les adolescents arrivèrent dans une des nombreuses résidences européennes Konzeron, tous se saluèrent et allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres individuelles. En sortant de la sienne, Madoka vit Wales et Sophie discuter dans le couloir. Elle soupira. Elle avait bien remarqué que les deux membres de l'équipe européenne étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas.

« -Il faudrait leur faire comprendre leurs sentiments, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

-Et si on leur donnait un petit coup de main ? »

Madoka se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était Mei-Mei qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« -Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour remarquer qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, expliqua la chinoise. Et j'adore me magner des affaires amoureuses !

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire « te mêler des affaires amoureuses », lui demanda Klaus, qui arrivait accompagné de Julian.

-C'est rassurant de voir que vous pensez comme nous, ajouta Julian. D'ailleurs, nous pensions aussi les aider un peu.

-Dans ce cas, reprit Mei-Mei en levant un bras, lançons l'opération « formation du couple Sophie/Wales » !

-Non, et puis quoi encore ?! Ça ne va pas de vous mêler de la vie privée des autres ?! »

Le petit groupe se tourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Lyra qui venait de parler, les observant d'un regard plein de reproches, les bras croisés et ses couettes s'agitant, signe de son énervement.

« -Que ces deux-là se mettent en couple ou non ne vous regarde pas ! Laissez-les tranquilles, vous ne pourriez que faire empirer les choses ! Quand le moment viendra, ils s'avoueront leurs sentiments et tout ira bien. Alors je vous le répète, ne vous en occupez pas ! »

Les quatre complices se regardèrent, cherchant une solution. Ce fut Julian qui la trouva.

« -Et si, en échange de ton aide qui serait sûrement précieuse, je finance un de tes projets d'astronaute ?

-Tu ferais ça, demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Et c'est de la corruption, se reprit-elle.

-Mais pas du tout, dit Madoka, ce serait une compensation au temps que tu y aurais consacré. Et puis, on ne ferait rien de mal, juste leur donner un petit coup de main pour les mettre dans l'ambiance... »

Lyra semblait réfléchir, soudain indécise. Le groupe attendait la réponse avec impatience car si elle acceptait, elle serait vraiment une grande aide et tiendrait sa langue au sujet de leur plan.

« -On ne ferait rien de plus que de les mettre dans l'ambiance, insista-t-elle, méfiante.

-Évidemment !

-Alors je marche ! Mais n'en parlons pas aux autres, ils risqueraient de ne pas être discrets.

-C'est sûr, surtout Masamune et Gingka, confirma Madoka qui imaginait les dégâts que pourraient provoquer ses deux amis.

-Donc prêts pour l'opération « formation du couple Sophie/Wales », les questionna Klaus.

-Prêts, répondirent en choeur les autres. »

Sophie et Wales ne tarderont plus à s'ouvrir leur cœur, ils s'en faisaient la promesse.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ^^ ! J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plus :3 n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ^^**

 **Et avant de vous quitter, je vous présente Lia :**

 **Nom : Arrow**

 **Prénom : Lia**  
 **origine :américaine**

 **amis : amie d'enfance de Toby, Zeo et Masamune, meilleure amie de Masamune et King.**

 **caractère : Lia est calme en apparence mais elle est en fait très impulsive et impatiente la plupart du tout. Elle n'apprécie pas de rester à rien faire et déteste perdre. Lia ne supporte pas d'être sous-estimée et ne manque pas de défier en duel quiconque le fait.**

 **toupie : Spark Orithye, de type attaque.**

 **image du personnage : sur ce lien - .**

 **Matane 3 3 3**


	2. Leçon 1 : à midi

**Voici donc le chapitre 1 :D j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ évidemment, chaque chapitre a un petit titre sérieux mais il y a une sorte de sous-titre comique pour chacun. Pour celui-ci, je le mettrai à la fin et dites-moi pour les prochaines fois si vous préférez qu'il soit dans cette partie ou en bas ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) 3 3 3**

* * *

 _Comment former un couple ?_

 _Leçon 1 : repas en tête à tête amoureux_

Lorsque tout le monde eut posé leurs affaires dans les chambres qui leur ont été attribuées, tous descendirent dans le hall pour se mettre d'accord sur leurs activités matinales.

« -Et si on jouait au beyblade, demanda Gingka.

-Franchement Gingka, le sermonna la japonaise, tu ne penses qu'au beyblade ? Il y a d'autres choses que l'on peut faire...

-Je veux ma revanche sur Klaus ! la coupa Masamune. Cette fois, je te vaincrai !

-Chi yun aussi, dit le chinois aux cheveux bleus.

-Si vous voulez, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, les prévint l'allemand.

-Et si on faisait des combats en équipe, proposa Lia.

-Bonne idée, l'approuva Yu. Dans ce cas, je me mets avec Benben !

-Mais... tenta de reprendre Madoka.

-Je pense que je vais faire équipe avec Klaus, ajouta Julian.

-Ça me va, firent les deux nommés.

-Vous ne ferez pas le poids face au duo Zeo/Toby, déclara l'américain roux.

-N'oubliez pas la Wang hu zhong, répliqua le capitaine. Chi yun et moi ne sommes pas faciles à battre.

-Et Chao Xin et moi allons vous mettre la purée, poursuivit la remplaçante de la Wang hu zhong.

-Euh, Mei-Mei, tu ne veux pas plutôt dire « vous mettre la pâtée », la reprit le Dom Juan chinois.

-Et je suppose que Sophie et Wales se mettront ensemble, continua Masamune.

-Mais il me semble que Madoka voulait dire quelque chose, tenta la française.

-Merci Sophie, fit la japonaise. Mais honnêtement, vous ne voulez pas faire autre chose que jouer au beyblade ? On peut très bien s'occuper autrement, non ? »

Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis Lia reprit au bout d'un moment :

« -King, tu fais équipe avec moi ?

-Ok !

-Vous m'avez écouté au moins, s'énerva Madoka.

-Attends un peu, lui murmura Mei-Mei. En jouant au beyblade, on est sûr de tous les occuper. On pourra alors préparer notre plan.

-C'est vrai, admit Madoka. Mais ce n'est pas aussi parce que tu as envie de jouer ?

-Un peu, avoua la chinoise.

-Bon, je vous propose de faire qu'un match à la fois, fit Julain. Ainsi, tout le monde pourra assister aux combats. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Ce fut Nowaguma et Tsubasa qui commencèrent avec Yu et Benkei. Pendant ce temps-là, la Team Roquette* s'étaient discrètement rapprochés pour mettre leur plan en œuvre.

« -Comment pourrions-nous faire pour qu'ils soient dans l'ambiance, chuchota Klaus.

-Essayons d'abord les classiques, ça marche en général, fit Julian.

-Dans ce cas, si on rentre dans le cliché, on peut essayer les repas entre amoureux, fit Lyra.

-Bonne idée ! Alors il faudra les isoler un peu pour réussir le plan, continua Mei-Mei.

-Je m'en occupe, reprit Julian. Je vais faire un plan pour la disposition des tables dans la salle à manger.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu t'en ailles discrètement, lui signala Klaus.

-Klaus, Julian ! On vous défie, s'exclama Masamune qui s'approchait du petit groupe.

-Et on compte bien gagner, poursuivit Gingka.

-Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que vous attendiez un peu. Je dois m'occuper de détails qui ne peuvent pas attendre, s'excusa Julian en se levant.

-Moi par contre, je veux bien vous affronter, proposa Mei-Mei. Tu es partant Chao Xin ?

-Je croyais que tu allais finir par oublier avec qui tu faisais équipe, répondit ce dernier. Alors, on commence ? »

Les deux duos se mirent en place autour du stadium. Pendant ce temps, Julian se rendit à l'intérieur de son manoir pour régler les petits « détails » dont il avait parlé plus tôt. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit Sophie et Wales affronter Aleksey et Lyra. Il sourit en les imaginant enfin ensemble, après avoir pu se déclarer dans une ambiance tranquille... Il se décida à rejoindre Klaus qui discutait avec Gingka et Masamune, qui relancèrent immédiatement leur défi dès qu'ils virent Julian. L'italien et l'allemand échangèrent un regard complice et se préparèrent pour leur combat, sous les yeux des autres personnes présentes, curieuses de voir un affrontement qui promettait d'être passionnant.

Après plusieurs combats plus palpitant les uns que les autres, quelques adolescents firent

« discrètement » savoir qu'ils avaient faim. Tous se rendirent alors dans la salle à manger qui se composaient de plusieurs tables. Lorsque Sophie et Wales arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place entre Masamune et Benkei sur les tables où se trouvaient leurs amis. D'un commun accord, ils s'installèrent donc face à face à une table qui se trouvait étrangement éloignée des autres, comme pour créer une ambiance intime. Les cinq complices se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur plan était en marche. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. Peu de temps après que l'anglais et la française furent installés, le capitaine de la Gan Gan Galaxy entra en trombe dans la salle.

« -Manger ! cria-t-il.

-Te voilà enfin, lui lança Masamune. Mais où étais-tu donc passé ?

-Désolé, mais en voulant aller des chips dans ma chambre, j'ai vu le magnifique bey stadium. Alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa le japonais roux avec un grand sourire et en montrant les paquets de chips.

-Mais c'est génial, s'exclama King. Dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre, sinon je vais manger ta part ! C'est tellement bon !

-Non, ne mange pas mon assiette !

-Grouille-toi alors, je pourrai l'en empêcher très longtemps, le prévint Lia. »

Au moment où Gingka allait se précipiter à sa place, il remarqua que les deux amis éloignés des autres.

« -Bah pourquoi vous mangez seuls dans votre coin ? Vous faites la tête ?

-Pas du tout, répondit l'anglais. Mais combien de places libres vois-tu là-bas ?

-Euh... une ?

-Et on allait tout de même pas se séparer pour qu'un deux nous deux mangent seuls. Donc on s'est mis là tous les deux. Tu as ta réponse ?

-Je vois... bah alors je vais venir m'asseoir à côté de vous ! Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

-Bien sûr que non, le rassura Sophie. »

Gingka alla donc chercher son assiette, en vérifiant que ses amis n'y avaient rien pris et se mit à côté de Wales, qui discutait avec Sophie. Quatre des membres de la Team Roquette les observaient, déçus de voir leur plan échouer. La cinquième, quant à elle, fusillait son ami roux du regard, qui sentait bien les ondes négatives arrivant vers lui.

Les cinq comploteurs allaient devoir trouver autre chose...

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

 **Voili voilou ^^ ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé :) ?N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

 **Avant de vous quitter, voici le sous-titre du chapitre :**

 **Titre délire : _Vive les retardataires !_**

 ** _Matane 3 3 3_**


	3. Leçon 2 : le soir

**Ohayo minna! Daijobu? Voici la suite :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ 3 3 3**

* * *

 _Comment former un couple ?_

 _Leçon 2 : une petite danse entre amoureux_

Après la fin du repas et la course poursuite entre Madoka et Gingka, plusieurs adolescents voulurent visiter l'imposante demeure de Julian. Ce dernier fit découvrir alors les nombreuses pièces existantes, dont le magnifique stadium qu'avait vu le japonais roux quelques temps plus tôt. Certains bleydeurs passionnés décidèrent même de s'y arrêter afin de tester cet incroyable espace avec leurs toupies. Ceux qui avaient préféré assouvir leur curiosité purent constater la présence d'une immense salle dans laquelle se trouvait uniquement quelques chaises et tables placées près des murs, laissant le centre de la pièce libre.

« Julian, comment ça se fait que les meubles soient collés aux murs ? demanda Yu.

\- Généralement, cette pièce est utilisée pour les réceptions, expliqua l'italien. Et aussi pour organiser des bals.

-Mais c'est super, s'exclama Madoka. On pourrait faire une boom un moment, non ? Ça changerait tellement les idiots qui ne pensent qu'aux beyblade, ajouta-t-elle, amère.

-C'est une bonne idée, admit Julian. Je vais demander aux domestiques de tout préparer pour ce soir.

-Pour ce soir ! lança Zeo, surpris. Ce sera beaucoup trop juste !

-Préparer des soirées en peu de temps est la moindre des choses pour les domestiques de la maison Konzeron, répondit calmement le propriétaire des lieux. Sophie, Wales, Klaus, je compte sur vous pour continuer la visite, finit-il en quittant la pièce. »

Les personnes restantes gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si leur ami comptait vraiment organiser une boom pour le soir même. Puis Klaus décida de ramener tout le monde sur terre en proposant d'aller voir les pièces restantes de l'étage, ce qu'ils firent après avoir acquiescer.

Pendant ce temps, King, Masamune, Gingka, Benkei et Lia poursuivait leur bataille royale avec acharnement, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu. Ils alternaient entre alliance pour stopper des coups spéciaux et attaques solos pour battre leurs adversaires. Puis, quand la première toupie expulsée du stadium, Dark Bull, la porte s'ouvrit sur Julian, qui évita de justesse le projectile.

« - Je peux savoir ce que c'était ? articula le blond en fixant les cinq amis.

\- Bull ! hurla Benkei en pleurant, courant pour aller chercher sa précieuse toupie.

\- Bon, je pense avoir compris, ajouta Julian en voyant l'autre courir. Sinon, j'étais venu vous annoncer que ce soir on fera une boom. Donc essayez de faire un effort sur votre tenue vestimentaire.

\- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos vêtements ? demanda un Masamune surpris.

-Et pourquoi on y participerait d'abord ? s'énerva King.

-Parce que c'est Madoka qui a proposé et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très contente d'apprendre que vous n'aimez pas son idée. »

Les trois japonais déglutirent en imaginant la réaction de leur amie. Julian, voyant qu'il n'avait pas convaincu tout le monde, ajouta :

« - Il y aura aussi un concours de danse. Le gagnant remportera un modèle de propulseur dernier cri.

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Benkei, plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr. La soirée commence à 18h. Vous avez donc encore 4h pour vous préparer. Cela vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur. »

Julian alla donc donner prévenir ses autres invités, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La proposition de Madoka avait fait germer une idée dans ses pensées...

Plus tard, tout le monde retournèrent dans leurs chambres afin de se préparer. Les plus enthousiastes étaient bien entendu les filles, Lia un peu moins que ses amies. Elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées avec leurs valises pour choisir ensemble leurs tenues. L'américaine fut la première à se décider. Elle mit un combishort bleu avec des bottes marrons. La chinoise choisit une robe violette qui mélangeait modernité et culture de son pays. La russe préféra un pantalon noir droit avec une chemise blanche, la japonaise une robe rose simple et la française une robe blanche. Lorsqu'elles regardèrent l'heure, elles remarquèrent qu'il fallait descendre car la soirée allait commencer. Les jeunes filles, après être arrivées dans la salle, se rendirent donc compte que les garçons avaient aussi fait des efforts vestimentaires. En effet, ils portaient soit des chemises, soit des T-shirt de style différent. Madoka, Mei-Mei et Lyra s'avancèrent vers Julian et Klaus, qui s'échangeaient des regards complices.

« - Bon, commença Julian, maintenant que tout le monde est là...

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! râla King.

-... je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le thème de cette soirée, poursuivit l'italien.

\- On t'écoute, affirma Aleksey.

\- Il y aura un concours de danse, dont je serai le jury. Binôme obligatoire, mélangés ou non. Les gagnants ou gagnantes auront un propulseur chacun dernier cri. »

Les passionnés de beyblade s'exclamèrent de joie. L'une d'elles s'écria même qu'ils allaient s'exploser, avant d'être repris par un des ses amis qui la corrigea en disant qu'ils allaient s'éclater. Madoka, intriguée, murmura discrètement à Julian qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta :

« - Par contre, ce sera forcément sur des musiques de type slow. Vous avez quelques minutes pour vous trouver votre partenaire. »

L'instant d'après, les bleydeurs furent légèrement moins motivés, mais cherchèrent tout de même à la recherche de leur binôme. Mei-Mei, contrairement à Lyra et Madoka, ne comprenait toujours pas l'idée des deux garçons. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers Wales qui s'était un peu éloigné du groupe.

« - Alors Wales, l'aborda Klaus, tu comptes demander à Sophie ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua l'anglais en détournant le regard.

\- Eh bien, parce que tu fais toujours équipe avec elle, supposa Julian.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait que tu l'invites à danser car elle voudrait faire équipe avec toi, reprit l'allemand.

\- Si elle veut vraiment faire équipe avec moi, elle n'aura cas me demander, marmonna Wales.

\- Mais une fille préfère être invitée qu'inviter, s'exclama Madoka. Donc arrête de rester dans ton coin et va lui demander ! »

Wales arqua les sourcils en voyant l'insistance de ses amis sur ce sujet. Puis, voyant qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, il soupira et commença à se diriger vers Sophie. Puis il fut l'heure de commencer le concours. Klaus attendait de voir qui était la personne sans binôme pour se mettre avec cette dernière. Julian, quant à lui, nota les duos : Mei-Mei était avec Chao Xin, Chi yun avec Da shan, Aleksey avec Madoka, Lyra avec Nowaguma, King avec Masamune, Toby avec Zeo, Benkei avec Yu, Tsubasa avec Gingka et Sophie avec... Lia. La Team Roquette furent vraiment choqués. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'au moment où Wales voulut demander à Sophie d'être sa partenaire, Lia s'était dirigée vers eux et avait tiré la française par le bras, ayant décidé qu'elle serait sa binôme pour le concours vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper un de ses équipiers. L'anglais, n'ayant pas été à la base très attiré par ce concours, avait préféré retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer, sachant qu'avec tous ses amis présents, ils allaient avoir des journées très mouvementées. Klaus fut donc obligé de faire parti du jury avec Julian. Et le concours commença. Pour certains binômes, ce fut plus leur propre partenaire que contre les autres duos qu'ils affrontaient. Puis la soirée se termina. Les membres du jury se concertèrent et désigna le duo gagnant qui n'était qu'autre que Madoka et Aleksey. Cependant, la jeune japonaise ne jouant pas au beyblade, plusieurs de ses amis étaient en « grande discussion » pour savoir qui allait hérité du propulseur qu'elle offrait avec joie. Et, pendant ce temps, alors que Julian et Klaus demandait des explications à Lia sur son binôme, on pouvait entendre une chanson particulière en fond sonore :

« Beyblade, beyblade hypervitesse ! »

* * *

 **Voili voilou! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Matane 3 3 3**


End file.
